Révélation
by Acokanthera
Summary: Post épisode 8 de la saison 2  Rose . Que pensent Damon et Elena de ce qui s'est passé ?


**Attention spoiler !** Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu l'épisode 'Rose' (2x08), je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette histoire.

**Nota bene :** Voic ma première fic' sur The vampire diaries ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il s'agit de la suite directe de la fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2, l'histoire se compose de deux parties : la première concerne plutôt Damon tandis que la deuxième touche Elena. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fic' sur ce sujet, mais j'avais une idée qui me trottait dans la tête. J'espère que la fin vous plaira ;)  
J'attends avec impatience vos retours, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, n'hésitez pas ! Les critiques sont les bienvenues, j'espère même en avoir afin de m'améliorer sur une éventuelle prochaine histoire.  
'Révélation' est un one-shot, mais il pourrait éventuellement avoir une suite...

* * *

Le verre encore à moitié plein de bourbon vint s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur. Damon observa d'un air absent le liquide brunâtre imprégner le tapis. Balancer ce qui lui passait sous la main était devenu une mauvaise habitude ses derniers temps, mais cela lui permettait d'évacuer cette amertume qui le dévorait. Il avait éprouvé beaucoup trop de sentiments différents au cours de cette journée : angoisse, colère, culpabilité, déception et maintenant… Il étouffa un ricanement se moquant de lui-même. Et oui, lui, Damon Salvatore, se sentait ridicule à présent.

Il s'effondra dans le canapé laissant son esprit divaguer. Il leva un sourcil en repensant à ce qui l'avait amené à se trouver dans cet état. Sur le coup, son choix lui avait paru raisonnable. Mais il s'était laissé submerger par les émotions suite aux excuses de son frère. La première fêlure dans sa défense qu'il croyait indestructible s'était dessinée après que Stefan ait prononcé ces quelques mots : « Je suis désolé ! ».

Mais maintenant que son cerveau se remettait en état de marche, il se maudissait. Et pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, il s'était montré faible. Il s'était assuré pendant des années que malgré sa condition de vampire il ne se laisserait pas envahir par ses sentiments. Il s'était alors protégé derrière une carapace de sarcasme et de ressentiments avec réussite. Son amour démesuré pour Katherine l'avait en quelque sorte permis de canaliser ce trop plein d'émotions que ressentait tout vampire qui se respectait, mais en même temps avait progressivement anéanti son côté humain. Son cœur s'était petit à petit desséché, il était devenu glacial, dépourvu de tout ce qui pourrait le rendre faible ou vulnérable. Vide, voilà ce qui le caractérisait le mieux. Et pendant des décennies, il avait parfaitement réussi à maîtriser ses sentiments jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir, à part de la colère qui avait pris toute la place dans son cœur. Il avait détesté Stefan pour avoir été toujours le parfait petit frère, il l'avait haï pour l'avoir transformé, et l'avait exécré pour avoir accaparé l'amour de sa vie. Il s'était conditionné pour cela. Semer la mort et se venger étaient ses seuls crédos. Et maintenant que Katherine n'était plus un problème et avait définitivement disparu de sa vie, que son frère avait tenté de lui avouer qu'il comptait beaucoup pour lui, il se sentait bizarre. Vide… Mais pas ce vide qu'il s'était fabriqué. Un autre sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Une sensation toute nouvelle qui le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Et il s'était senti obligé de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de stupide… Et c'est là qu'il avait eu l'idée d'aller voir Elena pour lui rendre son maudit collier.

« Quelle brillante idée ! », ironisa-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se servit un autre verre et trinqua à sa bêtise. Sa mâchoire se contracta : si seulement Stefan ne s'était pas jeté dans les bras d'Elena immédiatement après que Damon se soit débarrassé de Elijah, il aurait eu le temps de lui rendre son bijou et tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

_oOo_  
_Il attendait, depuis plusieurs minutes, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout en triturant nerveusement la chaîne du collier d'Elena. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se torturer avec ce genre de pensées, cependant à aucun moment l'idée d'abandonner et de rentrer chez lui ne s'était immiscée dans son esprit. Il était dans un état de tourment émotionnel ultime lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence. Elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque le son de la voix de Damon brisa le silence :_  
___« Joli pyjama ! »  
__  
Elle paraissait ennuyée par sa présence et surtout mal à l'aise._  
« Je suis fatiguée Damon. »

_Sa voix était sans appel et se voulait ferme. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant, se leva et fit quelques pas vers elle tout en brandissant le collier à hauteur des yeux._

_« Je suis venu te rapporter ceci._  
_- Je croyais l'avoir perdu. »_

_Elle soupira, visiblement soulagée, esquissa un sourire reconnaissant et le remercia. Son sourire s'estompa cependant rapidement lorsque Damon se ravisa. Il sentit qu'elle se raidit lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle recula d'un pas, méfiante._

_« Pourquoi dois-tu le dire avec mon collier ? »_

_La réaction de la jeune femme le déstabilisa un peu. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle dernièrement, il pensait sincèrement avoir démontré qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. De toute évidence, elle ne lui faisait pas encore entièrement confiance._  
_Il détailla le visage de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait exténuée mais elle n'était que plus resplendissante. Ses yeux chocolat firent, une nouvelle fois, fondre toute détermination en lui. Ce regard le perdrait un jour, c'était sûr. Ces yeux avaient réussi à aller au-delà de ce masque d'indifférence. Ils l'avaient percé à jour, et lorsqu'il se trouvait en face d'Elena, il se sentait mis à nu et la seule façon qu'il avait pour se protéger était le sarcasme. Puéril ? Peut-être, mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir jusqu'à présent. Toutefois aujourd'hui, c'était différent, ses défenses se brisèrent en une fraction de seconde. Et toutes les barrières qu'il avait pris soin d'ériger pendant plus de 100 ans s'envolèrent en éclats. Toutes les émotions montèrent en lui brutalement et lui broyèrent le cœur. Sa gorge se serra._

_« Parce que ce que je vais te dire est probablement la chose la plus égoïste que j'ai dite de toute ma vie, bégaya-t-il._  
_- Damon, ne fais pas ça. »_

_Et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il ajouta :_  
_« J'ai juste besoin de le dire une fois. Tu as juste à m'écouter. »_

_Il s'approcha d'elle et plongea son regard azur dans celui d'Elena espérant y lire les pensées de la jeune femme._

_« Je t'aime Elena. »_

_Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Tout était si simple avec Elena. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Bien qu'il était le mal incarné, elle avait été la seule à croire en lui et avait réussi à lui pardonner à maintes reprises. C'était pour cela qu'il ne la méritait pas. Mais Stefan si._  
_Elle continuait de le fixer, s'accrochant à chacune de ses paroles. Il ne pouvait désormais plus revenir en arrière. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il déposa affectueusement un baiser sur le front d'Elena et c'est tout naturellement qu'il précisa :_  
_« J'aimerais tellement que tu n'oublies pas, mais tu le dois. »_

OoO

Il secoua la tête chassant le souvenir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Il ne se rappelait même pas. Il s'était surpris à essuyer la larme qui s'était échappée et avait glissé le long de sa joue.  
Il absorba une gorgée de liquide ambré qui lui brûla la gorge sans pour autant faire partir son malaise. Il savait qu'une autre raison le poussait à se maudire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs pour lui faire oublier ce moment. Sur le coup, cela lui avait paru la bonne solution et il ne l'avait pas fait dans l'intention de nuire comme il avait pu le faire de nombreuses fois. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir utilisé ce don sur elle, car non seulement il la considérait comme une amie, à qui il n'aurait jamais pensé faire endurer cela, mais en plus, il imaginait sans peine ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle apprenait un jour ce qu'il avait fait. Il était sûr que cette fois-ci il la perdrait pour toujours. Il était presque sûr qu'elle serait plus peinée du fait d'avoir été manipulée que par le fait que Damon ait révélé ses sentiments. Car au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'Elena n'était pas dupe. Elle devait se douter de ce qu'il ressentait et il était même persuadé qu'elle le savait avant même qu'il ne le découvrit et qu'il osa se l'avouer.

Il remua son verre et observa le glaçon qui tintait joyeusement. Maintenant, le plus dur serait de la regarder comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et de continuer à lui mentir pour son bien et celui de son frère qu'il avait enfin retrouvé.

* * *

Elena fixa son reflet dans le miroir, elle se dévisagea comme si elle se voyait pour la première fois. Des cernes trônaient sous ses yeux noisette, les traits étaient tirés témoignant à quel point la journée avait été rude. Elle se sentait complètement submergée par les émotions. Son regard se perdit dans le vague et se brouilla. Elle glissa une main pour frotter ses yeux espérant faire partir la fatigue, mais ce n'était pas que cela. Les larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte. Elle renifla, et prit une profonde inspiration essayant de refouler les émotions.

Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'il faisait froid dans sa chambre. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et inspira une bouffée d'air frais avant de baisser la vitre. Le trop plein d'émotion et de fatigue se fit ressentir d'un coup et elle éclata en sanglot. Les larmes coulèrent à flot. Elle se laissa glisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre où quelques minutes plus tôt était assis Damon...

_oOo__Elena reposa sa brosse à dents et laissa échapper un lourd soupir. Elle se massa instinctivement le bras, à l'endroit où elle avait été blessée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de la présence de l'aîné des Salvatore. Au moment où la voix de Damon résonna, son cœur rata un battement. Elle se figea sur place. Il avait dit quelque chose, sûrement encore un de ses éternels sarcasmes, mais elle n'avait pas écouté. Son corps était endolori, son esprit préoccupé. Elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : être seule. Il lui adressa un léger sourire qui la déstabilisa encore plus. Comment pouvait-il avoir ce don de charmer à ce point les gens d'un simple regard ou d'un sourire en coin ? Elle se sentait trop vulnérable ce soir et elle ne se sentait pas la force de résister. Elle tenta alors :_  
_"Je suis fatiguée Damon."_

_Lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un mensonge en soi, mais ce n'était pas la raison principale qui la poussait à vouloir que Damon parte. Son cœur se serra lorsque Damon s'approcha d'elle, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres. Lorsqu'il lui présenta son collier, elle fut immédiatement soulagée. Comment avait-elle pu douter un instant de la motivation de Damon à venir chez elle ? Elle tendit la main pour attraper le précieux objet, mais Damon recula sa main. Elena plongea son regard dans celui du vampire et le supplia de le lui rendre. C'est alors qu'il dévoila le but de sa visite :  
__"J'ai quelque chose à te dire."_

_Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler alors qu'elle n'était pas protégée par son collier ? Elle recula d'un pas pour garder une distance raisonnable. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il avait changé, qu'elle avait réussi à dévoiler cette partie d'humanité qui était restée bien cachée au plus profond de lui. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il s'avançait encore plus près d'elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de profiter des gens lorsqu'ils étaient le plus vulnérable ?_

_Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit de l'hésitation dans l'attitude de Damon. Elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Il paraissait tellement perturbé. Son masque habituel d'indifférence et de colère avait cédé la place à du doute et même de la douceur. Etonnamment, ce nouveau visage lui fit peur car elle comprit clairement ce qui se passait dans la tête du vampire. Elle s'entendit répliquer du tac au tac :  
__" Damon, ne fais pas ça."_

_Et les mots qu'elle redoutait tant résonnèrent dans sa tête._

_"Je t'aime Elena."_

_Elle buvait toutes ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait plus le quitter du regard. C'était tellement étrange, il exerçait sur elle une telle fascination. Il était à l'opposé de tout ce qui lui avait plu chez Stefan, mais en même temps, ce n'était qu'une façade, elle était persuadée qu'au fond, il était sensible. Et il venait de prouver que sa part d'humanité était toujours là. Les mots se succédèrent sans qu'elle n'en comprenne leur sens. "Je ne te mérite pas". "Stefan si". Son cœur s'emballa, elle ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de Damon sur son front et elle apprécia bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû ce baiser. Lorsqu'il caressa délicatement sa joue, elle cru que son cœur allait défaillir. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, de la tristesse transparaissait dans le regard azur alors que de la déception apparut dans les yeux chocolat, car elle sut qu'il comptait l'envouter pour effacer cet instant troublant. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle rouvrit, elle était seule au milieu de sa chambre. Elle serra le collier instinctivement et fronça les sourcils.. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, complètement perdue. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, inspira profondément et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir en face d'elle._

oOo

Elle se leva ne désirant qu'une seule chose : aller se coucher en espérant faire disparaître ce mal-être qui l'écrasait. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa coiffeuse et s'arrêta devant sa tasse de thé à moitié pleine et tiédie. Elle prit sa tasse et se dirigea vers son lit. Ses yeux étaient maintenant secs, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seules les traces le long de ses joues témoignaient encore qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle s'assit dans son lit, s'emmitoufla sous sa couette et enveloppa la tasse de ses deux mains pour capter la moindre once de chaleur, trop perturbée pour se rendre compte que le thé était presque froid à présent. Elle ferma les yeux tout en espérant que le sommeil lui viendrait facilement et lui apporterait réconfort et suffisamment de courage pour affronter la journée du lendemain. Affronter Stefan, affronter Damon, affronter tous ses sentiments. Un choix devait être fait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Une grimace apparut sur ses lèvres : décidément elle ne se ferait jamais au goût de la verveine.


End file.
